ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Inpelaizer Eradicator
Inpelaizer Eradicator (also known as Imperializer Eradicator) is an enhanced Inpelaizer unit modified and used by BOIS. Appearance Inpelaizer Eradicator greatly resembles a standard Inpelaizer unit, sporting its signature bulky body type. Contrary to a usual Inpelaizer, it has a bright silver and black painjob. Its left arm is morphed into a sword but can change into a hand or any other shape at will thanks to the Inpelaizer's, and by extension Kaigaraizer's, shapeshifting and shell sculpting abilities. Meanwhile its right arm sports a shield. Its chest area id equipped with a red energy core, functioning as a energy cannon. On its shoulders rest two large tubes with solar pannels lining their inner walls. The tubes are connected to the large cannon on Inpelaizer Eradicator's "face" and supply it with energy. History Following the defeat of Alien Empera, most of the his forces fled Earth and continued to serve the emperor even after his demise. One Inpelaizer unit however had a different idea. After all, it was only a matter of time until the Inpelaizer's nature as a sentient creature had brought complications to the dark lord's schemes. A single Inpelaizer unit had stayed behind on Earth and was discovered by GUYS no less than a month after Empera's defeat. Apparently, this unit had settled down in a mountainous region at the countryside of Japan. GUYS quickly rushed to the unit's location, opening fire on it as soon as they spotted it. Yet despite this, it did not seem to be fighting back, rather it focused more on blocking the incoming assault from GUYS' weaponry. Unknown to them however, was that their attempts to harm the Inpelaizer caused the awakening of another monster altogether: Zonnel. In a fit of rage, the recently awakened monster began firing energy beams from its shell, blowing through the mountain range with ease. With another monster on the loose, GUYS split up with half of its members assigned to deal with Zonnel while the other half continued to assault the Inpelaizer. In a strange twist however, the Inpelaizer ran towards Zonnel, shapeshifting its sword and immediately slashing at the monster. Soon enough, both monsters began battling against one another. Inpelaizer's Gunport shots countered Zonnel's fireballs while it slashed at the monster repeatedly with its sword. Overpowered, Zonnel concentrated its energy to its shell, firing a large energy beam that seemingly vaporized Inpelaizer. Believing it had bested its biomechanical adversary, Zonnel marched forth, continuing its onslaught of fireballs and energy beams. GUYS quickly resumed fire on the monster but their efforts ultimately proved fruitless as it walked through their fire, unaffected. Until suddenly, a bright orange energy beam shot at Zonnel's back, decimating the monster in a brilliant explosion. Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the Ineplaizer had reverted had transformed itself into its Travel Sphere-esc flying form to dodge Zonnel's attack before blasting the monster into smithereens. Following its victory, the Ineplaizer merely walked away from the battlefield. Soldiers began chasing after it before the captain of GUYS told them to cease the stalking of the Inpelaizer. The higher-ups, those with authority ever higher than that of the captain had decided against the combatting of this peculiar Inpelaizer. Rather they desired to study it in order to better understand it. Throughout the next thirty years The Organisation with the many names it adopted over the years had studied this passive Inpelaizer and its years on Earth. Evenutally they even managed to get up close to it and even communicate with it thanks to an Alien Zobetai in their ranks. It was then that they learned it was more than just a killing machine, rather it was an organic being, a Kaigaraizer, augmented with a mechanical shell and it was infact sentient. Following the dark emperor's defeat, it had decided to stay on Earth rather than blindly follow its master like what its brethren had done. The Organisation's communication with the Inpelaizer reached its peak when it appeared in the centre of Tokyo one day, standing still and waiting for The Organisation's response. It was clear that it wanted to join them. After allowing the Inpelaizer into the Japanese Branch's base, they modified its mechanical shell and updated it with new weaponry, transforming it into the perfect soldier: Inpelaizer Eradicator! Ultraman Blizzard Throughout the course of the series, Inepalzier Eradicator is sent out on several occasions to assist the Ultras.TBA Profile * Height: 60 m * Weight: 65,000 t * Brute Strength: 160,000 t * Grip Strength: 220,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 6 Powers * Space Travel : Inpelaizer Eradicator can travel through space in the form of a large fireball. * Blastport : Replacing the Gunport cannons on its shoulders is a red energy core located on its chest, capable of firing a consecutive stream of red energy bullets. * Triple Gatling Gun : By rotating the three "eyes" on its face, Inpelaizer Eradicator can fire a powerful orange energy beam. Whereas a normal Inpelaizer's version of this attack is only as powerful as the non-charged version of Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, Inpelaizer eradicator's version is equal to the Storium Ray when charged. ** The large tubes located on Inpelaizer Eradicator's back can absorb energies, allowing it to fire different variations of the Triple Gatling Gun beam: ** Sunlight Gatling Gun : Thanks to the solar pannels lining the inner walls of the tubes, they can absorb sunlight to fire a yellow variant of this technique. It emits a very bright glow and can leave serious burns on the flesh of foes. ** Liquid Gatling Gun : By absorbing moisture from the atmosphere, Inpelaizer Eradicator can fire a jet of water of intense pressure gret enough to blast holes through monsters. * Armour : Inpelaizer Eradicator's further enhanced armour is capable of withstanding great damage dealt to it, even being capable of surviving a blow that rivals the power of its own Triple Gatling Gun, albeit physically injured. * Teleportation : Through the use of mystical energy rings, Inpelaizer Eradicator can teleport to any desired location. * 360 Degree Waist : Thanks to mechanical augmentations in its pelvic area, Inpelaizer Eradicator's upper body can rotate 360 degrees. ** Vanishing Circle : Using its cannons and gatling gun blasts, Inpelaizer Eradicator spins and fires in multiple directions. * X-Ray : Inpelaizer Eradicator can use this power to see through objects. * Detector Beam : A non lethal red beam from its eyes used to scan large areas. * Kaigaraizer Powers : Being a heavily modified Kaigaraizer, Inpelaizer Eradicator possesses several abilities of its species. ** Minor Shapeshifting and Shell Sculpting : Inpelaizer Eradicator can shapeshift parts of its body and with the remold its mechanical shell to better suit the altered body part. *** Imperial Saber : Its signature weapon, a large sword powerful enough to slash through the hide of monsters with ease. *** Imperial Guard : A shield used to block both physical and ranged blows. It can also be used in to deliver physical attacks of its own, albeit relatively average ones. ** Burrowing : Inpelaizer Eradicator can burrow at moderate speeds. ** Brain : Inpelaizer Eradicator possess a large brain on its left shoulder. To protect it, BOIS has implemented additional armour in that area. *** Intellect : Inpelaizer Eradicator's intelligence is above average when compared to others of its species. It is seen to be capable of taking and executing orders from others, learning from its mistakes and even utilizing a foe's weak spot to its advantage. *** Telekinesis : Inpelaizer Eradicator possesses average level telekinetic abilities, mostly used to pick up removed body parts in the case of mutilation. *** Regeneration : Inpelaizer Eradicator possesses incredible regenerative abilities, capable of healing wounds in seconds and even reconnecting severed body parts. Gallery SilverInpelaizer.png|Inpelaizer Eradicator's original design Trivia *Inpelaizer Eradicator was formerly known as Silver Inpelaizer. **Both its name and design were changed to avoid comparisons with Imperializer Mk3. *The tubes on Inpelaizer Eradicator's back were inspired by Tankjoh from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in both design and function. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Imperializer/Inpelaizer Variations Category:BOIS Category:Kaiju Allies